doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ricardo Tejedo
México |estado = Activo }} thumb|250px|right Ricardo Tejedo (México, D.F.; 26 de diciembre de 1972). Es actor y director mexicano de doblaje. Ha doblado a varios personajes tales como Roberto Sedinho, Richard Tex Tex, Bruce Harper y Andy Johnson en Supercampeones, Lupin III en el anime del mismo nombre, Doraemon en el anime del mismo nombre, Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J, Captain Jean-Luc Picard en Star Trek: The Next Generation, Jack Shephard en Lost, Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas, y varios personajes más en películas de Disney. Es la voz recurrente de Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp y Ben Stiller. Filmografía Películas Brad Pitt: *Megamente (2010) - Metro Man (trailer) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Benjamin Button *Ocean's thirteen (2007) - Rusty Ryan *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Jesse James *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Rusty Ryan *Troya (2004) - Achilles *Todo al descubierto (2002) - Brad/Himself *Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Rusty Ryan *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Michael Sullivan (Doblaje original) *Siete años en el Tibet (1997) - Heinrich Harrer *12 monos (1995) - Jeffrey Goines *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Louis de Pointe du Lac (Doblaje original) *Kalifornia (1993) - Early Grayce Johnny Depp: *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) - Jack Sparrow (trailer) *Rango (2011) - Rango *El Turista (2010) - Frank *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Sombrero Loco *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Sweeney Todd *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Jack Sparrow *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) - Jack Sparrow *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Sir James Matthew Barrie *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Jack Sparrow *Érase una vez en México (2003) - Sands *Chocolate (2000) - Roux *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) - Gilbert Grape Ben Stiller: *La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (2010) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica *Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (2009) - Él mismo *Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) - Larry Daley *Reyes del Rock (2007) - Dependiente de la tienda *La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) - Eddie Cantrow *Escuela para idiotas (2006) - Lonnie *Una noche en el museo (2006) - Larry Daley *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica *Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) - Chas Tenenbaum *La familia de mi novia (2000) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica William Shatner: *Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994) - Capitán James T. Kirk *Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) - Capitan James T. Kirk *Star Trek 5: La última frontera (1989) - Capitán James T. Kirk *Star Trek 4: Misión salvar la Tierra (1986) - Capitán James T. Kirk *Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984)- Capitán James T. Kirk Jude Law: *Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Dr. John Watson *Violación de domicilio (2006) - John Francis *Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) - Capìtan Sky (redoblaje) *El aviador (2004) - Errol Flyn Robert Downey Jr.: *Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Sherlock Holmes (trailers promocionales) *Iron Man (2008) - Tony Stark (trailers promocionales) *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Dr. Kozak *Sopa de jabón (1991) - David Seton Barnes Joaquin Phoenix: *Brigada 49 (2004) - Jack Morrison *La aldea (2004) - Lucius Hunt *Señales (2002) - Merrill Hess *8 mm (1999) - Max California Alan Cumming: *El hijo de la máscara - Loki (2004) *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Fegan Floop *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Fegan Floop *Spy Kids (2001) - Fegan Floop Clark Gregg: *Thor (película) - Ag. Phil Coulson (2011) *Iron Man 2 - Ag. Phil Coulson (2010) *Iron Man - Ag. Phil Coulson (2008) Eric Bana: *Star Trek - Nero (2009) *Munich - Avner (2005) *Hulk - Bruce Banner (2003) Jet Li: *El reino prohibido (2008) - Rey mono/Monje *Asesino solitario (2007) - Rogue *Arma mortal 4 (1998) - Wah Sing Ku Bill Barretta: *Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) - Pepe *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Toto *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Pepe Owen Wilson: *Los rompebodas (2005) - John Beckwith *La trampa (2004) - Jack Ryan *Starsky y Hutch (2004) - Ken Hutchinson Patrick Stewart: *Star Trek 9: Insurrección (1998) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994)- Capitán Jean-Luc Picard Jason Patric: *Los perdedores (2010) - Max *La decisión más difícil (2009) - Brian Fitzgerald Eric Dane: *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Sean Jackson *Marley y yo (2008) - Sebastian David Cross: *Alvin y las ardillas 2 - Ian Hawke (2009) *Alvin y las ardillas - Ian Hawke (2007) Will Ferrell: *La tierra de los perdidos (2009) - Dr.Rick Marshall *Elf - Buddy (2003) Matt Dillon: *Old Dogs (2008) - Barry *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) - Trip Murphy John Hannah: *La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Jonathan Carnahan *Cuatro bodas y un funeral (1994) - Matthew Rufus Sewell: *El Ilusionista (2006) - Principe Leopold *La hija de la luz (2000) - Eric Stark Adam Garcia: *Confesiones de una típica adolescente - Stu Wolf (2004) *Coyote Ugly - Kevin O´Donell (2000) Ioan Gruffudd: *Rey Arturo (2004) - Lancelot *102 dálmatas (2000) - Kevin Andy Serkis: *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Gollum / Smeagol *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Gollum Patrick Dempsey: ' *No me olvides (2002) - Andrew Hennings *Scream 3 (2000) - Det. Mark Kincaid 'Shawn Wayans: *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Ray Wilkins *Scary Movie (2000) - Ray Wilkins Zach Galligan: *Gremlins 2 (1990) - Billy Peltzer *Gremlins (1984) - Billy Peltzer (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) Otros: *Danny (Adam Sandler) - Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Darryl (Jamie Foxx) - Todo un parto (2010) *Tio Charlie - Karate Kid (2010) (2010) *Luke (Robert Sheehan) - Cherrybomb (2009) *Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker) - Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Harvey Dent/Dos Caras (Aaron Eckhart) - Batman: El Caballero de la Noche (2008) *Fred Claus (Vince Vaughn) - El hermano de Santa (2008) *Daniel (Matthew Macfadyen) - Muerte en un funeral (2008) *Buddy (Tom Everett Scott) - Snow Buddies: Cachorros en la nieve (2008) *Damien Cockburn (Steve Coogan) - Una guerra de película (2008) *Príncipe Nuada - Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) *Racer X/Rex Racer (Matthew Fox) - Meteoro, la película (2008) *Secundus (Rupert Everett) - Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) *Robert Nunally (Billy Burke) - Un crimen perfecto (2007) *Hombre del clima en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Sr. Smith (Dane Cook) - Mr. Brooks (2007) *Chip Sanders (Jason Bateman) - El ex (2006) *Dr. Alexander Denny (Adam Goldberg) - Deja Vu (2006) *Richard White (James Marsden) - Superman regresa (2006) *Jack Rippner (Cillian Murphy) - Vuelo nocturno (2005) *Mercenario 1 - La ciudad del pecado (2005) *John McDermot (Michael Weaver) - El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Lincoln Six Echo / Tom Lincoln (Ewan McGregor) - La isla (2005) *Kyle (Michael Rosenbaum) - La marca de la bestia (2005) *Andolini - Casanova (2005) *Ronnie - Terror en Amityville (2005) *Carson (Peter Sarsgaard) - Plan de vuelo (2005) *Sergei Karpovich (Robert Carlyle) Tráfico humano (2005) *John Jamesonen - El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Jinete en Océano de fuego (2004) *Pele - Vida acuática (2004) *Slannen (Aidan McArdle) - Ella está encantada (2004) *Inspector Fix (Ewen Bremner) - La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *Peter Pevensie adulto (Noah Huntley) - Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2004) *Juan Seguin en El álamo (2004) *Andrew Jacoby (Callum Blue) - El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Tabitha (Marny Eng)/Gollum - Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Doctor - Lizzie McGuire: Estrella Pop (2003) *Brick - Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) *Tuki - George de la selva 2 (2003) *Igor Barkov (Damien Luvara) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Dorian Gray (Stuart Townsend) - La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) *Edmond Dantes (James Caviezel) - El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Ernesto Julio - Frío de perros (2002) *Otis (Edouard Baer) - Asterix & Obelix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) *Nino Quincampoix (Mathieu Kassovitz) - Amélie (2001) *Steve Edison (Matthew McConaughey) - Experta en bodas (2001) *Chris 'Izzy' Cole (Mark Wahlberg) - Rock Star (2001) *Heladero malvado - La revancha de Max (2001) *Vecino del Sr.Robutusen (Patrick Richwood) - El diario de la princesa (2001) *Perico - Scary Movie 2 (2001) *Toby (Jerome Ehlers) - The Wilde Girls (2001) *Gooz Wood (Michael Shannon) - Pearl Harbor (2001) *Doctor - Todopoderoso (2000) *David Allen Griffin (Keanu Reeves) - El observador *Comrade Napoleon - Animal Farm (1999) *Benny (Rino Romano) - Halloweentown (1998) *Michael McDonaldv (Jared Leto) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Pratt (Barry Pepper) - Enemigo público (1998) *Dr. Steven Cale (Eric Stoltz) - Anaconda (1997) *Vincent Freeman (Ethan Hawke) - Gattaca (1997) *Yanko Gooral (Vincent Perez) - Traído por el mar (1997) *Dementor - El regalo prometido (1996) *Carl Bentley (David Alan Grier) - Jumanji (1995) *J.P. (Dermot Mulroney) - La asesina (1993) *Wyatt Earp (Kurt Russell) - Tombstone (1993) *Botones - Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) *Peter Morgan (Kiefer Sutherland) - Article 99 (1992) *Recepcionista - El Vengador del Futuro (1990) *Charles Lee Ray (Brad Dourif) (redoblaje) - Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) *Jareth, Rey de los Gnomos (David Bowie) - Laberinto (Redoblaje DVD) (1986) *Wolff - Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone (1983) (Peter Strauss) (su debut) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz- Toto *Voces diversas en Las damas y el vagabundo *Gemelos Donelley (Kenneth Hodges) (John Hodges) y voces adicionales en Cuenta conmigo Series *Jack Shephard en Lost (2005-2010) (Matthew Fox) *Mark Sloan en Grey's Anatomy (2005-) *Alan "The Brain" Powers en Arthur (1996-2005) *Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas (2004-) *Charlie Horse en The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1998-1999) *Chris Kratt en Kratt's Creatures (1994-1999) (Chris Kratt) *Bill Nye en Bill Nye the Science Guy (1992-1999) (Bill Nye) *Charlie Horse en Lamb Chop's Play Along (1992-1998) *Thomas en Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1991-1994) *Capitan Jean-Luc Picard en Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) (alternando con César Arias) (Patrick Stewart) *George Frankly en Mathnet (1987-1992) *Douglas en Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1986-) *Brandon Walsh en Beverly Hills, 90210 *Andy en De acuerdo con Jim *Matthew en Will & Grace *Tag en Amigos *Eric en Amigos *Mani Kin en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Jaime Olsen en Luisa y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman (Primera Temporada) *James "Jimmy" Doherty en Emergencias urbanas *Scott en Spin City *Dr. Richard Kimble en El Fugitivo *Christopher en Los Soprano *Hunter en El closet de Verónica *Nathan Petrelli en Héroes Anime *Máscara - Saber Marionette R *Mitsurugi Hangata - Saber Marionette J *Mitsurugi Hangata - Saber Marionette J Again *Mitsurugi Hangata - Saber Marionette J to X *Sylpheed de Basilisco - Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) (2009) *Baron Alberto en Pokémon: El Desafío de Darkrai (2009) *Zabuza Momochi/Aldeano Clan Kaguya(ep. 126) en Naruto (2007-presente) *Skyler en Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J (1998) *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion (1997-1998) (Doblaje original) *Aramis Lupin III en Lupin III (1994-1999) *Roberto Sedinho en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Richard Tex-Tex en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *David en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Bruce Harper (Adolescente) en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Tom Misaki (Adolescente) en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Andy Johnson en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Rigo en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Octavio el fotógrafo en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Porrista en Supercampeones (1993-1994) *Toshiyuki Aoshima en Oh my Goddess! *Pistolero en Gunsmith Cats *Narración en Las Aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Ichiro Onno en Sailor Moon *Doraemon en Doraemon *Kenjuo en Ranma ½ *Pintor hechicero en Inuyasha *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion *Masaki en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *General Japonés en Virgin Fleet Series animadas *Jason Phillips Macendale en Spider-Man *C-3PO en Star Wars: Droides (doblaje original) *Capitán Planeta (algunos capitulos) - El capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Electro en Spider-Man *Agente Ford del FBI en Spider-Man *Rick Jones en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Bruce Banner en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Titiritero en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Edgar Rice Burroughs en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Narración en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Payaso en Las Tres Mellizas *Hombre del público en El Cabezón *Franela en Captain Zeed y la Zona Zeta *Ronquido en Captain Zeed y la Zona Zeta *Rufus en Kim Possible *Dr. Hamsterviel en Lilo & Stitch *Terry Fitzgerald en Spawn *Argo en Hércules *Rey Arturo en El Rey Arturo *Poochini en Poochini *Piloto de avión en Tres amigos y Jerry *Dingo en Sonic Underground *Antoine en Sonic the Hedgehog *Lyle McCarhy en Los Simpson Películas de anime y OVAs *Baron Alberto - Pokémon: El Desafío de Darkrai (2009) *Aramis Lupin III - ¡Adiós, Nostradamus! (2005) *Aramis Lupin III - Isle de los Matadores (2005) *Aramis Lupin III - El Dragón de Maldición (2003) *Aramis Lupin III - El Misterio de Mamo (2003) *Aramis Lupin III - The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) *Aramis Lupin III - El Secreto de Twilight Gemini (2002) *Aramis Lupin III - Adiós Mujer Libertad (1996) *Aramis Lupin III - Leyanda del Oro de Babylon (1994) *Aramis Lupin III - The Plot of the Fuma Clan (1994) *Mascara - Saber Marionette R Películas animadas Ben Stiller *Bernard, el guía del museo - Megamente (2010) *Alex el León - Feliz Madagascar (2009) *Alex el León - Madagascar 2 (2008) *Alex el León - Madagascar (2005) Frank Welker *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien (2000) *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja (1999) *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies (1998) Rupert Everett *Principe Encantador - Shrek Tercero (2007) *Principe Encantador - Shrek 2 (2004) Jeff Bennet *Dr.Hamsterviel en Leroy y Stitch (2006) *Dr.Hamsterviel en La película de Stitch (2003) Otros *Metro Man (Brad Pitt) (trailer) en Megamente (2010) *Principe Encantador en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Gato con botas en El Gato con Botas (2009) *Beowulf en Beowulf (2007) *Twitchy (Ardilla) - Hoodwinked! (2006) *Harv en Cars (2006) *Gluglu/Cangrejo/Pájaros No hay en Buscando a Nemo (2003) *Lars en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) *Abogado en Los Increíbles (2004) *Larry el pato en Vacas Vaqueras (2004) *Bobby en Tarzán y Jane (2003) *Ardilla 2 en Tierra de Osos (2003) *Onus en El Planeta del Tesoro (2002) *Teniente de custodia en Lilo y Stitch (2002) *Edward en Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Tripulante en Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Needleman en Monsters, Inc (2001) *Gorila Mungo en Tarzán (1999) *Director de escena en Los Tres Mosqueteros *Molt en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura (1998) *Kovu en El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) *Mayordomo (redoblaje) en La vuelta al mundo de Alvin y las ardillas (1987) *Rey en La reina de nieve (1957) *Pluto en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros Telenovelas brasileñas Marcello Antony *Sergio en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Marco Antonio Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) Videojuegos *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War *Soldado Sangheili en Halo 3 Dirección de doblaje * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey * Indiana Jones y los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Perdición (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y la Última Cruzada (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal * Encantada * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * El Libro Magico * Bichos, una aventura en miniatura * Buscando a Nemo * Tarzán * Tarzán y Jane * La leyenda de Tarzán * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Vacas Vaqueras * Monsters, Inc. * La revancha de Max * Brigada 49 * Vida acuática * Coyote Ugly * Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Kim Possible * Érase una vez en México * El álamo * De acuerdo con Jim * Ella está encantada * Inspector Gadget 2 * El diario de la princesa * El diario de la princesa 2 * Confesiones de una típica adolescente * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (1ª temporada) * Violación de domicilio * Lilo & Stitch (película) * Lilo & Stitch * Cars * El Planeta del Tesoro * Los tres mosqueteros * Spy Kids * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Supercampeones * El rey Arturo * Todopoderoso * Océano de fuego * La aldea * Atlantis: El imperio perdido * George de la selva 2 * Entrevista con el vampiro * Amélie * Terror en Amityville * El juego que hizo historia * Stardust * La ciudad del pecado * La última escena * El luchador * Niñera a prueba de balas * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero * Starsky & Hutch * Los Increíbles * Tierra de osos * El Rey León III * Súper escuela de héroes * Chicken Little * Sueños sobre hielo * Casanova * Cheetah girls 2 * Las Locuras del Emperador * Este cuerpo no es mío * Un papá con pocas pulgas * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia * Vida salvaje * Leroy y Stitch * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra * El gato con botas * Robin Hood (2010) * Mi villano favorito * Rey Arturo * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple * El Oso Yogi: La película Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje